


A New Friend

by Skyeec2



Series: SoXeha Week '16 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff Sora, Ravenclaw Young Xehanort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Day 4 of 7 of Sora/Xehn week





	

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by @corrupted-spirit.

Xehanort wasn’t quite sure how things had come to this, one moment he had been working on his potions assignment the next there was a rumpled boy sitting at his table staring at him.

He fiddled with the blue collar of his robes, flicking his gaze anywhere but the boy before him as he asked “C-can I help you?”

The boy, a Hufflepuff he noticed, beamed at him with a million-watt smile. “Nah,” the boy states, continuing to beam at the other boy seated across from him.

The Ravenclaw flushed, offering a soft “Oh,” as he focused his attention back onto his assignment before him. He hears the ruffles of robes as the boy settles further into the chair and gets out some work of his own to do.

After a few minutes and another completed paragraph, he flicked his gaze back to the boy surprised to see that he’s working diligently on his own assignment.

The Hufflepuff has his tongue poked out in concentration as the boy continues to work on the parchment in front of him. The other catches his eye and beams at him as he turns his own face away in embarrassment.

When he’s sure his flushing has died down he turns back to his work only to see a hand stretched over the table to him. The hand was sun kissed and a band-aid was visible along the boy’s knuckles.

“My name’s Sora,” he announced cheerfully, seeing that Xehanort was too stunned to do anything he continued, “You looked lonely sitting here alone so I thought I’d come over and sit with you!”

The boy’s tone was bright and cheerful, matching the boy’s bright smile and the sunshine yellow on his clothing. Xehanort returned the smile hesitantly, lightly placing his own hand into the Sora’s and shaking the smaller hand lightly.

“My name’s Xehanort.” He replied, voice quite in the brightly lit library. Sora’s smile seemed to grow even more at his answer if that was possible.

He brought his hand back to himself, ducking away from the bright smile and focusing on the words of his potions essay. He hears a soft chuckle from the other side of the table as Sora returned his own attention to his work.

The two end up working quietly for the rest of the day each working on their own project, sometimes the silence was broken by Sora asking a question in regards to his own work.

At the end of the day, the two boys parted ways agreeing to meet up the next day so they could work together on their History of Magic essays.

A soft smile lit up Xehanort’s face as he made his way back to the Ravenclaw common room. A sense of happiness surged through his chest, after almost a full term at Hogwarts he had finally made a friend.

Perhaps things were looking up for him.


End file.
